Sweet Little Succubus
by PatTraX
Summary: Natsuki and I have been dating for two months now. And believe me when I say she isn't as innocent and shy as she appears. Here are just a few ways Natsuki is a certified succubus.


**Sweet Little Succubus**

By an obvious Natsuki fan

* * *

Would you believe me if I told you Natsuki was ten times hornier than your average male teenager? Well, had I not been her boyfriend for two months now I wouldn't believe it either, but it's true.

After our first night together Natsuki has shown me more of what she's really like. Now we're not animals, but I am usually at Natsuki's beckon call. If she wants it, she comes to me and drags me off somewhere private.

I knew this summer school day would be one of those days when, at lunch time, she dragged me away from my friends. She said we were going to hang out on the roof, but the second we entered the hallway we ended up going in the opposite direction.

A few moments later we were outside the male bathrooms. Natsuki took a few tentative looks around, and when the coast was clear, she bounded inside, taking me with her. She entered the first cubicle and locked it, instantly turning to me.

"Pull down your pants." She demanded; I smiled nervously. Sure, we had done stuff like this before, but it still made the offset moment slightly uncomfortable when she just dragged me away like this. A few seconds I was laughing with friends like nothing was wrong and now she wanted me to do something embarrassing.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were just using me for my body." I say that apprehensively, trying to delay the inevitable.

She smiles, almost sweetly, and she leans up to plant a kiss on my lips. "I love you." She says in a sing song voice. However, in total contrast to her sweetness up here, I was now made aware that her hands were working on my belt and fly.

She undid them both with close to expertise, then crouched down, cupping my bulge through my pants. "You're so cute, acting like you don't want me every single second." Her hand moves up and down my length and I feel myself get even harder, larger.

"Who could possibly think about a girl like you all day?" I respond teasingly. It doesn't fool her, and I can't fool myself, she has all the power here, not me.

She giggles a little and finally pulls down my underwear, my dick springing up and standing at attention. This makes her giggle even more as she gingerly rubs it with the pads of her fingers. I'm not too hard yet but the sensation is still electrifying.

"Hah… Natsuki." She finally looks up at me, smiling slyly. After a few more strokes she wraps her forefinger and thumb around me and runs them back and forth that way. It doesn't take long for a little pre-cum to start spilling out.

Natsuki notices of course and licks at it tentatively. The sudden jolt of pleasure from Natsuki's tongue was like electricity, and this time my body jerks. Natsuki giggles. Looking down I realise I've jerked my hips forward; my cock was now rubbing up against her cheek. She didn't seem to mind though.

"See?" She points out. I move back but Natsuki's hand grabs me and begins stroking again, using all her fingers this time. "You want me." Of course, I did, but admitting that still felt like I would lose something. Before I could figure out what that something was another jolt of electricity flew through me, and I realize that Natsuki had gone back to licking at my tip.

She moves down my shaft, gliding softly across my penis. I was so sensitive that even her breath was causing me to shake.

She brings her tongue back to my tip, licking one last time, and wraps her soft, pink lips around it. She pumps her hand once, squeezing tight like she was milking me. It suddenly dawns on me. She's getting the pre-cum out. I'll never understand why she likes it so much.

Before I'm able to think on it any further, all thought escapes me as I become aware of the fact that I'm inside Natsuki's mouth. Her head rocks back and forth, back and forth. I am feeling so good I nearly fall over. I place my hand on Natsuki's head to stabilize me, I think, but she only moves faster. I feel even better when I notice the rough texture of her tongue rubbing along the underside of my cock.

"Na-Na-Nat…!" I try calling her name, warning her that my climax was imminent, but I couldn't get it out. The only thing coming out of me was cum, but I never get to see it. All I feel is the overwhelming surge of pleasure coursing through me. In the moment both my hands hold Natsuki's head tightly to my crotch. I didn't really notice she was deepthroating me, as I came thick streams straight down her throat.

I was too in ecstasy to hear her little choke, but I don't feel her try to move. I let out a loud sigh and finally slacken my hold on her. She doesn't move right away but when she does I'm so sensitive pain shoots through me. My dick pops out of her mouth as she comes up for air. She coughs a little but smiles all the same.

"God, I'm good huh?" She smirks, looking up at me, not for confirmation but more just to gloat. I don't have it in me to tell her that, from where I was standing, it looked like I just had _my_ way with _her_. But that wasn't the case at all.

After a moment of silence in which we just stared at each other, Natsuki stood up and crashed her lips into mine. We kissed sloppily, though she was being more forceful than myself. I just kind of moved my lips and hers just kind of wrapped around them. Her tongue came into my mouth and then it hit me that I was technically tasting myself on it.

Not that I minded, though I'd never want to actively drink the stuff straight from… you know. Honestly, it didn't really taste like anything. Me and Natsuki had kissed a few times like this before, and the first time was kind of awkward, but only for a few seconds before I noticed I couldn't really taste anything.

I pull back for air and was a little annoyed to see that Natsuki was breathing heavily too. "Out of breath already?" I smirked, trying my best to appear cocky. Sometimes I got the lead role in our adventures. Mostly though, she led. This was one of those times.

She steps back and turns. "Don't think I can't go on." Her arms came up to her chest and I didn't need to see her front on to know what she was doing. "And besides, you haven't done anything to warrant yourself breathing so hard." Her arms came down to her skirt where she undid the side zip. "You need to work harder." With one hand holding up her loose skirt and the other at her chest, Natsuki turns around, leaning to one side.

I first see her chest. She had undone her shirt, as I had predicted, and had pulled her bra up revealing two small but perky breasts that I knew rather well. Below she was still holding up her skirt, but now I could see that her thumb was underneath the hem of her panties and she was slowly pulling them down. Her panties were far enough that I could just see the round, soft skin of her pussy.

And there was a thin string of moisture between them and her underwear.

In an instant I was up and on top of her. Natsuki was pushed back and sat down on the closed toilet seat while I bent over her, kissing her furiously. I was giving in now. Before it was about her and what she wanted. Sure, she wanted this too, but now I was in control. Seeing her like this awoke something in me and I was ready to let it loose. My primal urges were at the center of my being now and I barely hesitated.

"How's this for hard?" I whisper into her ear, almost growling, smirking. I pull her skirt and panties down further, fully exposing her vagina and giving me a clear entry point. I place the tip of my cock at her entrance and the instant I did she jolted under me.

"Ah!" She let out a little cry, clearly already feeling pleasure. I smirked wider. Now it was my turn to tease.

"Maybe I don't have to work so hard." I kiss her and with one hand I cup her small breast. She moans into my mouth when I start to grope her. I squeeze gently, and it sounds like she called my name had my tongue not been half in her mouth and her half in mine.

I switch hands, playing with her other breast. I flick at her nipple gently, yet this causes her head to roll back and she cries out again. Her breathing is a lot heavier now, but it only got deeper when I started to rub my eager tip through and around her folds with my otherwise unoccupied hand.

"Come on..." She moans, dragging out the words. I knew she was just trying to demand me but Natsuki was too far gone into lust, so it was more like she was begging. "Fuck… me," she says between breaths and I was more than prepared and happy to comply.

I position myself at her entrance, grabbing each side of her waist with my hands. I pull her towards me and thrust forward slowly. Inch by inch my cock vanishes within her. The pleasure is amazing, she was warm, and so wet it felt like my whole body would have been swallowed up by her.

I got all the way in, but I didn't feel like stopping now, nor did I really need to. Looking into Natsuki's eyes told as much. She was feeling just as good as I was. I move back, pulling out of her until just the tip remained. And I went back in, much more forcefully and with a lot more pleasure.

I pull out again and kept up a steady rhythm. My crotch made heavy slapping sounds against her own. These sounds were only drowned out by Natsuki's loud moans and cries. I didn't really care how loud she was being, we had done this enough time to know that no one could hear us from outside.

And so, without a care in the world, I continued to thrust in and out of Natsuki. Though my breathing was getting heavier as I kept on, and hers too, I still needed more. I lean forward to kiss her. My lips practically slapped into her own. Our tongues instantly come out to meet, battling each other and going in and out of each other's mouths much like what was happening below.

I pull my head back, taking in gulps of air as she did, and I picked up my pace. The feeling was becoming overwhelming, I couldn't stop even if I…

"I was talking to him the other day…" I wasn't too sure how, but I managed to hear two male voices enter the bathroom in that moment. In the same moment my hand went straight for Natsuki's mouth, covering it and silencing all noises. I stopped moving too, mainly because I was aware that I had been moaning like her.

I turned my head to the paper-thin door standing between me and two other guys chatting about some other guy I had no context for. I felt my eyes wide with horror. Being caught in here would totally suck.

After a few moments of stunned silence, other than the two guys chatting like there weren't two people fucking in the next room, I felt a jolt of joy come from my dick. I whipped my head back around to Natsuki so hard I was amazed I wasn't hit with whiplash. I stared at her with the same wide eyes though this time I was silently asking 'what the hell are you doing?'

Natsuki had twisted her hips, likely to gain my attention. But, after feeling her smirk underneath my hand, she twisted again, and I knew exactly what she was doing.

The little… she was challenging me? She was loving this? I gave her another look, but she twisted her hips again and this time clenched. I gritted my teeth to not make a single sound but all I did was let out a pathetic squeak. The guys didn't seem to hear.

I glared straight at Natsuki. Then I decided to hell with it. If they caught us fine, me and Natsuki are in love and this is what people who are in love do, nothing strange about it.

I gave Natsuki one last look and pulled out to the tip again before thrusting back in, being careful not to bring my crotch into contact with hers. I gritted my teeth still, managing to stifle all sound this time, and my thrust continued. I kept my hand on Natsuki's mouth to keep her quiet and it was a good thing, I could still hear her moaning underneath.

For the next minute, the guys had moved from the urinal to the sinks and were still fucking talking. All the while, I kept fucking Natsuki, giving everything, I had into making it feel good, and keeping us both from making any noises.

Eventually, I heard her call my name quietly. I looked to her to confirm that she was about to climax. So was I, although I had been on the fence not long before now. In any case, I picked up my pace, and I couldn't help but slap against her. But from what I was able to gather the guys didn't notice anything. I guessed later the fan was a bit louder than I thought.

I continued to thrust, a little hard, until I felt on the edge. Natsuki then squirmed, going tense and limp both at once. Her eyes were wide while her eyeballs rolled upwards. I felt her warm wet walls squeeze my cock and, with one last, fierce thrust, I came inside of her.

It took everything I had to not cry out her name. I cursed her as she was squealing quietly under my hand. We rode out our climaxes before finally coming down. I pulled my cock out of Natsuki and when it did, it make a loud pop sound and it threw me off. I lost my footing and ended up falling back on my ass, making another loud sound and groaning with the pain.

"Woah!" One of the guys responded. This wasn't good. "You ok in there dude?" The other one asked. I heard their footsteps get closer and I panicked, quickly reaching for something to say. "Yeah, uh… just… slipped… fucking… first years need to watch their aim…" How about that? I just came inside my girlfriend with two guys not five feet away, and now I was talking about underage school kids not pissing right.

Well, for what it's worth, it worked. The guys took their leave without saying much else.

I let out a massive sigh, I was seeing spots from lack of breath. Natsuki also sighed, and she collapsed onto the toilet seat, exhausted. Her chest rose and fell with each breath and, coupled with the globules of cum falling from her soft pussy, I couldn't help but feel proud. Never mind the fact we almost got caught in the school toilets, I was still happy to see Natsuki happy.

Natsuki lifted her head, her eyes catching mine. She smiled and stood up. Well, tried to but her knees bent instantly, and she fell onto me. I jolted at the touch of her cum-leaking pussy meeting my half-flaccid half-hard dick. She giggled, feeling the pleasure too. "That was… so much fun," she said between breaths, smiling as she always did.

I smiled back, though a lot less enthusiastically, and leaned my head back. "Fun… huh?" At that, Natsuki moved closer, her wet folds stroking my cock. She moans, and so did I before being cut off by a kiss. It was a small one, not much energy in it, but it was a kiss from Natsuki. So, it was perfect.

She looked into my eyes, about to say something but I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah. That was fun." We smirk at each other, and Natsuki fully collapses into me, resting her head on my chest and gripping my shirt. I hold her there for a bit, my hands rubbing her back slightly.

Eventually, we do get up. There is a moment in which it seemed like Natsuki wanted more but I put my foot down.

On our way to class Natsuki is happily skipping along in front of me. Then, out of nowhere, she suddenly turns to me. And, though not yelling, she may as well have screamed what she said.

"One of these days you need to come to me and ask for sex, m'kay?"

Needless to say, several people heard her, and I just wanted to hide away and die. But I smiled through my facepalm, taking her in.

Natsuki was my girlfriend. A certified succubus, but my girlfriend none-the-less.

* * *

And that was my first lewd-fic... how'd I do?  
Ok, you've had your fun now GIVE NATSUKI BACK!


End file.
